Things Fall Apart
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Miley's crush on a boy turns out to be everything she wanted. Until she really gets to know him then everything falls apart. R&R! CHAPTER FOURTEEN UP! COMPLETE!
1. Manic Monday

Chapter One: Manic Monday's

"Jackson hurry up your gonna make us both late!" Miley screamed. "Dad make him hurry up"

"Now Miles, you no that ain't possible. Jackson is slower than a possum on a hot day." Her father looked at her and they both started laughing.

"I know… Jackson" Miley stormed upstairs. "Jackson what the heck is taking you so long?" Miley banged on his door until he opened it.

"Alright, Alright I'm ready calm down" Jackson pushed by her. "Perfection takes time baby" Miley looked at him and laughed.

"Well can we please leave now! I told Lilly I would meet her at school by 8:30 its now 8:25"

"Oh we gotta go. Miles hurry up your making us late" Jackson laughed at her and ran downstairs.

"Are you kidding me!" Miley chased down after him. "Well at least we're leaving," she mumbled to herself.

"Hey Lilly, sorry I'm late. Somebody had to take forever!" Miley said glaring at Jackson. "Sometimes I think he's more of a girl then me." Miley and Lilly laughed.

"Its ok. Ooh look there's Nick" Lilly grabbed Miley and the two of them sat down at a nearby table.

"Come on Lilly Nick's never gonna notice me, I'm a freshman and he's a junior."

"Hey, Your Jackson's sister right?" Miley turned around in shock.

"Uh…"

"Hi Nick," Lilly said elbowing Miley.

"Yeah hi" she said smiling. "Uh…I…I'm Miley"

"Cool name—" Nick began.

"Hey Nick lets go" shouted a couple of juniors from across the hall.

"Coming, See you around. Miley." He smiled and walked off.

"Omg! Nick totally likes you!" Lilly said. Miley could tell she was trying to suppress her excitement. Miley fell back onto Lilly giggling.

"Omg! He talked to me," Miley laughed. "Me!!"

"Girl he didn't just talk to you he totally was gonna ask you out!" Lilly screeched from excitement.

"What's going on?" Oliver said sitting down next to Miley.

"Nick Davies came over to talk to me—"

"He was gonna ask her out!" Lilly interjected. Oliver just looked at both of them for a moment.

"Nick Davies in the 11th grade?" He asked.

"Duh, what other Nick Davies is there?" Miley said.

"Um…you like him?" Oliver said with less then enthusiasm.

"Boy what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah Oliver you could be a little more excited for her" Lilly said angrily.

"I'm sorry it's just… Nick doesn't have such a great reputation that's all" Oliver sighed.

"What?" Miley scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just…" The bell for class rang. "Never mind we better get to class" Miley and Lilly walked off ahead of Oliver.

"This could be bad news," Oliver said to himself.


	2. Is This Really Happening?

Chapter Two: Is This Really Happening?

Miley and Lilly walked down the hallway together laughing that Friday was only a day away. Miley was disappointed that Nick hadn't talked to her again, but she couldn't help but wonder what Oliver had meant about him having a bad reputation. How come Oliver had heard about it but neither Lilly or her had.

"Miley," Lilly said shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about Nick," Miley said as they entered the lunchroom. Miley made note of the funky cheese smell in the cafeteria before continuing. "I mean if he likes me why hasn't he talked to me again, all week he's had plenty of chances."

"Maybe, he's waiting for the right moment?" Lilly said hopefully.

"Come on Lilly if he liked me he wouldn't wait until Friday to ask me out," Miley said. She grabbed a tray and began adding food or what resembled food to it. "Is that salad?"

"No, It's chicken," The Lunch lady said. Miley and Lilly shuddered and kept moving.

"Ok aside from the chicken salad" Miley said shuddering again. She looked at Lilly and they started laughing.

"Yeah that's really gross," Oliver said coming from behind them.

"Where did you come from?" Lilly asked.

"Gym"

"That explains the smell," Miley said holding her nose.

"Hey it's not that bad" Oliver smelled his armpits. "Ok maybe it is."

"Come on" Miley said heading towards the tables. "Lets get a seat." The three of them took a seat at a table near the window. Miley looked out the window and closed her eyes. She loved this feeling, feeling like she was normal. The sun shining on her face she felt calm. Deep down she had strange feeling something bad was going to happen. She wasn't sure what but she was worried.

"Miley?" Lilly said looking at her.

"Yeah." Miley looked at her. "It's really beautiful out. Its kind of eerie."

"Uh…how?" Oliver said.

"I don't know…" Miley said shrugging. "Look there's Nick"

"Has he talked to you since Monday?" Oliver asked a hint of worry floating in his voice.

"No…" Miley shook her head. "What do you have against Nick?"

"Nothing…yet" He said mumbling the last part.

"Dude, then what's your deal?" Lilly asked annoyed.

"I just heard stuff about him"

"What have you heard and why haven't we?" Miley shot back.

"I just heard—"

"Hey miley," Miley looked back and smiled.

"Hi Nick…" She said.

"So, Miley have you heard about Josh's Party tomorrow night?" Nick looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah I think my brother mentioned it." She said nonchalant.

"You going?" he asked.

"I wasn't invited," she said quietly.

"You want to go…with me?" Nick looked at her. Miley smiled and looked at Oliver and Lilly. Lilly was grinning from ear to ear. Oliver looked really angry. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah sure sounds great" Miley said biting her lip.

"Cool I'll call you I got ya number," He said smiling.

"You do?"

"It's the same as Jackson's right?" He asked. Miley nodded. "Cool see ya." Miley watched as he walked off. Then grabbed Lilly. They both started screaming.

"Omg! This is awesome!!" Lilly said giggling.

"I know!!" Miley looked over at Oliver. "What?"

"You think your dad is gonna say you can go?" He said. Miley opened her mouth to reply until she realized she had no reply.

"You had to ruin the moment," Lilly said punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow" he exclaimed.

"He's right," Miley said sadly. Oliver looked at her and felt guilty but he didn't want her to get her and he knew she would.

"Tell your dad your sleeping over at my house he wont know the difference," Lilly said. Miley looked at her unsure.

"I cant lie to my dad," Miley said.

"Then you can't go," Lilly replied. Miley nodded.

"I guess I have to," Just then the lunch bell rang. Lunch was over. The lunchroom slowly emptied out.


	3. Pumpin' Up the Party

Chapter three: Pumpin' Up the Party 

"Omg Lilly what am I going to wear?" Miley said excited. Lilly looked at her.

"Miley you're Hannah Montana! You have tons of things to wear!" She said. Miley fell back on her bed. "How about this?" Lilly held up a long red dress.

"I wore that to the 70's dance remember?" Miley groaned. "I don't want to wear a dress I'll look like I'm trying to hard" Lilly nodded and pulled out a pear of jeans with jewels along the pockets.

"Ok… Then these" Miley looked at them, and nodded. "And…this" Lilly pulled out a blue satin shirt that had a see through veil over the bottom half.

"Ooh I like," She grinned. "Ok Nick's gonna pick me up in about an hour so we should head over to your house." Lilly nodded.

"How do I look?" Miley asked nervously.

"You look great" Lilly said. Just then Miley's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nick. I'm outside you ready?"

"Yeah I'll be right down." Miley hung up and looked at Lilly.

"Ok have fun and heres the key ok when you come in don't wake my parents" Lilly said. Miley nodded and went downstairs. When she got downstairs Nick was waiting in a dark blue convertible.

"Hi Nick" Miley said getting in.

"Hey Miley you look hot" Nick said smiling at her. Miley blushed. "Let's go" The entire drive there Miley couldn't take her eyes off Nick he was so hot and he thought she was hot. Not only was she going out with one of the hottest juniors but she was going to a junior's house party. The car stopped in front of a huge house that was glowing and emitting loud music. She took a deep breath as Nick came around and opened the door for her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Miley smiled. They entered the house it was so loud inside that Miley had to scream inside her head just to hear her own thoughts. Once inside she lost Nick for a little while so she just stood against the wall watching the scene around her unfolding. She began to get that unnerving feeling again, then Nick returned. There was something different about him though.

"Nick?" Miley said. He looked at her and hugged her.

"Lets dance," he yelled as he pulled her out onto the dance area. Sean Paul began to play and Miley grinded against Nick as he held her hips tight. He leaned in closer to her. "You're a good dancer," he whispered in her ear. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He turned her around and pulled her tight leaning in he gently kissed her on the lips. She could taste the Vodka as it stung her lips.

"Um Nick is there anything to drink?" Miley shouted. Nick nodded and pulled her off the dance floor and towards a big table full of different drinks. He grabbed a cup for her. She looked at it and then up at him. He gave her a strange look so she put it to her lips and took a sip. It was disgusting and it burned her throat as it went down.

"That better?" He asked smiling at her. She nodded and continued to drink it. It felt like acid was burning through her stomach and by the time she had finished it she felt like she was floating. Like she was moving even when she was perfectly still. She began to loosen up and pulled Nick out on to the dance floor and they danced. She could feel his hands on her hips guiding them with the rhythm. His hands began to glide lower until they were in between her legs messaging her thighs. As drunk as she was, she still felt uncomfortable. She turned around and began to dance facing him. He leaned in close kissing her on the lips. She could feel his tongue searching for hers inside her mouth he pushed her towards the wall where they just stood for a couple of minutes kissing. His hands were wandering around her body. She could see that people around her were watching so she gently pulled away. The room was spinning and she was beginning to feel scared.

"Nick what time is it?" she shouted. He looked confused, and shrugged his shoulders. "Then I got to go"

"What? Why?" His words blended together. She went looking for her bag stumbling through the crowds of people. When she got it she pulled out her phone and saw it was 1:30am. She headed out the door to get some air. She was so confused, her body temperature had spiked.

"You okay?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, lets…lets go" she said breathing heavily. He shook his head and walked towards the car. The whole ride home was silent. She felt like a total loser she didn't know what she had gotten herself into. When he pulled up in front of Lilly's house she started to get out. He pulled back her back in hard. He pulled her closer and kissed her. When he released he just looked at her.

"See you Monday," he said. She nodded and got out stumbling towards the door. She carefully headed up the stairs trying not to fall backwards. When she got to Lilly's room she opened the door and collapsed on to the bed. Her emotions were going crazy on her. She was confused Nick seemed to like her. _He kissed me goodnight. He was angry I made him leave. Why was I so stupid? I don't feel so good._ The last thought made her stomach churn and she thought for a moment she might ruin Lilly's bedspread. Lilly opened her eyes and saw Miley's miserable face next to her. She sat up.

"How was it…did you? Were you? Are you drunk?" Lilly was quickly confused. She could smell the alcohol on her best friend. It was overwhelming. Miley just broke down and cried. Lilly hugged her.

"It's ok, Miley, its ok" Lilly was confused just as much as Miley. Miley broke away from Lilly and ran into her bathroom. Where she spent most of the night crying and hugging the toilet seat.


	4. A Hangover You Can

Chapter Four: A Hangover you can't remember

Miley woke up in the bathroom she smelt like alcohol and vomit. She jumped in the shower letting the cold-water wash away the smells from last night but not the memories. Miley was still just as confused. She liked Nick but she didn't understand what had happened. She kept asking herself why she had to drink she knew if she asked Nick for a drink he'd give her alcohol. Why did she have to drink it? She kept thinking that if she hadn't drank then maybe last night would have made more sense. Well all she could do was hope Lilly could help her make sense of last night. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of Lilly's towels when she left the bathroom she saw Lilly sleeping on the floor outside the bathroom. Miley smiled and got dressed into the extra clothes she had brought she put the disgusting ones in her bag. She grabbed a blanket and lay it over Lilly before she lay down beside her.

When Lilly woke up Miley was sitting on her bed holding her stomach and looking distressed.

"Miley?" Lilly said groggily. Miley looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey your up?" Miley said. "I hope you don't mind I took a shower. I smelled kind of disgusting…"

"Of course not…You feeling better?" Lilly looked at her as she stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Not really. Lilly I hope you know I never meant…"Miley stopped her voice trailed off.

"Miley I know," She sat down beside her. "I was really scared when I saw you last night. I mean at first I was really excited and then I saw your face and I smelled you…"

"I know…" Miley could feel the tears stinging her eyes and her stomach was churning.

"What happened last night?" Lilly asked her.

"Well we get there and its so loud but its cool y'know?" Miley said looking at her. Lilly nodded. "Then Nick disappears for like a half hour. When he gets back he's drunk and I was really scared. So we danced for a while and…"

"Nick was drunk too?" Lilly asked.

"Everyone was drunk Lilly," Miley wiped the tears out of her eyes. "After a while I got thirsty and I don't know why but I asked Nick for something to drink. He brought me to a table with a whole bunch of drinks on it in red cups."

"Did you know it was alcohol?" Lilly asked her.

"Yea but I didn't want alcohol which is why it was stupid to ask him for something to drink. Once he gave it to me he looked at me like 'your gonna drink it right' and so I felt like I had to. Once I did I felt a complete change and I pulled him to dance. After a while of dancing he was putting his hands on me" She stopped and showed Lilly where he was putting his hands.

"What did you do?" Lilly looked at her nervously.

"I decided to turn so he started kissing me instead and then he pushed me against the wall" Miley stopped she was trying to suppress her tears. "But then he had full access so I said I had to leave. When I went outside I felt like I was gonna pass out. My heart felt like it was gonna pop out of my chest."

"Miley, I'm so sorry…" Lilly hugged her close.

"The thing is he was so angry when we left but he still kissed me good bye" she said through her tears. "I really liked him Lilly" She said her words muffled through her tears.

"I know Miley" Lilly just hugged her close trying not to cry herself. She felt so bad for Miley. "Miley he's not worth it" Miley laughed and pulled away.

"Sorry" she said wiping the tears off her eyes. "But when you talked it reminded me my head is pounding" Lilly looked at her and laughed.

"Let me get you some Tylenol," she said getting up. Miley watched Lilly leave and began to feel a little better but there was still that unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	5. Another Manic Monday

Chapter five: Another Manic Monday

Monday rolled in and going to school was the last thing Miley felt like doing. She was long past her hangover from Friday night but her stomach was still on edge. She closed her eyes and pulled her covers high over her head to avoid the light that was creeping into her room. It felt like only seconds had gone by while it was actually 20 minutes.

"Miles, Hun, time to get up" Her father said poking his head in. "Miles?"

"I'm up dad," She threw the covers off and sat up. She forced herself to get dressed and go downstairs. She knew she was going to have a long day ahead of her.

"Come on Miley your going to make us late," Jackson said mocking her.

"Shut up!" Miley said a little harsher then she meant to. Jackson looked at her shaking his head.

"I'll wait for you in the car," with that he turned and left.

"Miles, what was that about?" Her father looked at her as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"I don't know I gotta go," Miley turned and left before her dad could get another word in.

School went by so slowly, she kept dreading the moment she would see Nick. She felt like everyone knew about Friday night.

"Is it me or is everyone staring at me?" Miley turned and looked at Lilly as they headed to the cafeteria.

"No of course not…" Lilly said trying to comfort her.

"Why is everyone staring at you guys?" Oliver said as came over to them. Lilly turned and glared at him. "What?" Miley looked down trying not to cry.

"Miley I need to talk to you," Jackson pulled her away from Lilly and Oliver.

"Where were you Friday night?" Miley looked at him. "Where were you?" he repeated slightly louder.

"I was at Lilly's," she said slowly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why?"

"Wrong answer… Your dating Nick Davies?" Jackson half screamed.

"Who told you that?" Miley looked completely freaked out.

"Actually it was Nick's friends… they said you went to Josh's party with him and got drunk and that he told them that you guys were dating." Jackson looked livid he was so angry.

"He did," Miley's face lit up.

"Miles!" Jackson pulled at her arm to snap her out of it. "He isn't one of your freshman crushes!"

"What do you know about Nick!" Miley yelled.

"We were best friends in 9th grade," Jackson reminded her. "He has a bad reputation and your going to get one if you go out with him. I can't believe you Miles"

"Leave me alone Jackson I'm no a baby anymore…" her voice trailed off as she walked away.

"Just watch your back at the next party you decide to sneak off too!" He yelled after her. Miley ignored him and kept walking. Mumbling to herself about what right he had to scold her. She entered the lunchroom and got online she could see Oliver and Lilly over at their table. She finished getting her lunch and rushed over to them.

"Miley what was that all about?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, well Jackson heard about the party on Friday night—"

"Yeah, what happened?" Oliver cut in.

"Shh." Miley shushed him and kept going. "Apparently he was talking to some of Nick's friends and they said that Nick said that me and him were dating!"

"Omg are you serious!" Lilly grabbed her in excitement.

"Lilly I was so worried he didn't like me but he does." Miley sighed looking over at Nick's table.

"Miley what happened Friday?" Oliver asked again a little more annoyed than last time.

"Well I kind of drank too much and made Nick leave" Miley said casually.

"You got drunk," Oliver said in shock.

"Yeah repeat that a little louder," she said sarcastically.

"Your brother knows?' Lilly asked worried.

"sorta... but he won't tell," Miley said beginning to eat her lunch. Just then Nick walked over and sat down next to Miley.

"Hi miley," Nick said.

"Hi Nick" she smiled at him.

"So Miley did you have fun at the party?"

"It was cool,"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go hang out after school today?" Nick leaned in closer.

"Yeah sure but I can't stay out too late," She said.

"No problem wouldn't want you to get in trouble then I couldn't invite you to my house Friday night." He said smiling as he walked away. Miley almost fainted with excitement.

"He totally likes you Miley. You are so lucky!" Lilly shouted.

"I know he wants to hang out today!" Miley looked at Nick smiling as he waved across the room. She waved back. She couldn't be happier.

The rest of the day took forever but it finally ended and Miley hurried outside to meet Nick. He was waiting outside in his car talking to a bunch of his friends. Jackson walked by as Miley got in the car. She looked back to see Jackson shaking his head she felt bad but said nothing as Nick drove off. Nick stopped in front of his house and said she could come in if she wanted he just had to get something. Once inside Miley took a seat on his couch. She waited downstairs as Nick went up to get something.

"Nick," Miley said as he came downstairs. He walked over to her.

"What's up?"

"My brother said that you told your friends we were dating," She said looking up at him. He sat down and kissed her on the lips gently lingering there for a moment.

"That's cause I hope we are," he said smiling at her. Miley heart fluttered as she giggled inside she couldn't wait to tell Lilly.


	6. Fight For Your Rights

Chapter Six: Fight For Your Rights

Miley flung herself onto her bed smiling happily to herself. She was dating Nick Davies. The hottest eleventh grader in the whole school. The coolest eleventh grader in the whole school. She picked up the phone and began dialing Lily's number. She knew that Lily would freak when she told her.

_Ring._ She tossed a strand of hair out her eyes. Pick up she though anxiously.

_Ring._ Miley smiled to herself as she thought about her afternoon with Nick. She couldn't wait to eat lunch with him tomorrow.

_Ring._ "Hello?" Lily answered.

"LILY!" Miley screamed.

"Ow. Miley my ear."

"Sorry. But guess what!"

"What?"

"Nick said that he wants to be my boyfriend!"

"Oh My GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Lily screamed.

"Yes. I know he's so absolutely amazing. I mean look at him..." Miley smiled just thinking about him.

"SO YOU ARE DATING NICK!" Miley jumped and spun around. Her eyes narrowed as Jackson walked into her room slamming the door.

"I'll call you back Lily," Miley said through gritted teeth. "I was on the PHONE!"

"You're dating Nick Davies!" Jackson snarled.

"Why do you care!" Miley screamed.

"Because I'm your brother!" Jackson screamed. "And yo udon't no anything about Nick!  
I forbid you from going out with him!"

"YOU WHAT!" Miley screamed. "YOU DON'T GET TO CHOOSE WHO I GO OUT WITH! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH NICK ANYWAY?"

"He has a bad reputation--"

"AND I CAN FIGURE THINGS OUT FOR MYSELF. SO UNLESS YOU'RE GOING TO TELL DAD GET OUT!!" She screamed pushing him out of her room. Before he could say anything else she had slammed the door in his face. Her cheeks boiling red. She flung herself onto her bed screaming into her pillow.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know it's short but I don't know what to put in as a a filler I have a great plot for later on but It's the inbetween that I am having a hard time figuring out so please bare with him.Review tell me what you think and I will try to update agains soon._


	7. Perfect?

Chapter Seven: Perfect?

Miley looked into his dark brown eyes, running her arm up his back and making it's way to his shoulder. She leaned in closer resting her cheek on his chest. She still couldn't believe she and Nick had been going out for a month. Things were perfect between them. They were the cutest couple in school. The only thing she missed was hanging out with Lily and Oliver.

"Hey Nick," She picked her head up and pulled away from him, but he pulled her closer looking down at her with smile on his face.

"What's up babe?" He picked up soda and took a sip. They were in the cafeteria sitting with his friends who were by now used to Nick and Miley's PDA.

"I think I'm going to sit with Lily and Oliver today. I hardly ever talk to them anymore," She looked at him. The smile on his face disappeared.

"I'm your boyfriend." His eyes had changed. She had been noticing this a lot lately. Whenever they went out together, parties, games, etc. whenever she did or said something he didn't like he would change.

"I know that Nick, They're just over there!" She pushed away from him, crossing her arms in a huff. He looked at her and then around the table, his friends were shaking their heads and laughing.

"Fine, go sit with them!" He pushed her tray onto the floor. She jumped out of the way and stared at him in belief. She didn't understand why he would get so mad. She looked at her tray, her drink was slopping onto the floor, mixing with her sandwich turning it brown and soggy. She looked up at him, his eyes were cold and face stern.

"Why did you do that?" She raised her voice causing more people to look at them. He stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Go! You said you wanted to!" She looked at his friends they were laughing and pointing at her tray. Miley rolled her eyes and followed Nick out.

"NICK!" She ran after him grabbing hold of his arm lightly. " Why did you do that?" He spun around and pushed her into the locker, causing her to bang her head. Tears welled into her eyes as the pain seared through her head. "Nick that hurt!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"You don't care about me! You're always trying to make me look like a fool!" He screamed; his arms pinning her to the locker.

"What is wrong with you?"

"NOTHING!" He banged his fist on the locker. "I thought you cared about me!"

"I do! Why are you so angry?" He walked away. His body shaking with anger, tears streaming down his face. She slumped against the locker holding her head and wiping away the tears. She ran after him hugging him from behind, her arms snaking around his waist. "I do love you Nick! I'm sorry" He stopped. She could feel his body calming down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he turned around and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so much!" he placed a gentle kiss on her lips wiping away the tears from her eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the update I hope you all enjoy it. Just to clarify things in case anyone is confused this takes place a month later. So Miley and Nick have been going out for a month. If you have any questions or suggestions write them in your review and I will answer them or take them into consideration._

_For those who are reading my story and not reviewing. I hope you like it and I hope you'll review because I like to know what my readers are thinking. So R&R people!! Thank you!!_


	8. What's That?

Chapter Eight: What's That?

Miley stood in her room trying to decide what to wear to school. She was going to wear her green star shirt that went to her thighs but she couldn't. She ran her fingers along her arm wincing from the pain. Dark purple bruises circled her wrist.

_Flashback._

"Why don't you want to go to the party?" Nick screamed. Miley rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Because I told you I can't! It's not that I don't want to but I'm doing something else. I came over like you wanted but now I have to go!" She said impatiently. 'I have a Hannah Montana concert' she thought. She reached for the door and felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She lurched forward and crumpled on the floor.

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE PARTY! YOU'RE _MY_ GIRLFRIEND!" His screams echoed in the deserted apartment. She sat on the floor blinking back tears and rubbing her head a small bump was already beginning to form. She pulled herself up and reached for the door again. "LOOK AT ME!" He screamed grabbing her arm. His grip tight. His long fingers wrapped around her thing wrist.

"Nick! Stop—you're—hurting—me!" She said trying to pry his fingers off him. He yanked her arm forward as he dragged her away from the door. "LET GO!" She screamed trying to keep from crying.

"SHUTUP!" He screamed. He turned around his fingers lacing around her neck. She tried to push him away but she wasn't strong enough. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I—I—I—I d—d—do" She coughed, gasping for air as his grip tightened around her neck. Spots formed in front of her eyes. He released and threw her to the ground. Stomping out of the house the door slamming behind him. She lay on the ground coughing and spluttering for breath. Her hands gently rubbing her throat, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_End._

She placed a hand gently at her throat and pulled out a long turtle neck shirt. Luckily it was December so turtlenecks were not uncommon. She finished getting dressed and went downstairs rubbing at her forearms gently.

"Mornin' Miles," Her father said cheerily as she walked into the room. She tried to return the smile. But she was too busy trying to keep her thoughts in her head. "You alright?" She wanted so badly to say no but she didn't know what to do yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine Daddy. Just tired." She faked a smile and sat down at the counter. He nodded and finished making a bowl of cereal. Miley sat at the counter fiddling with the spoon in front of her. _What should I do? I know I should break up with Nick, but I still love him. Besides what if he hurts me even worse for breaking up with him! I can't tell my dad and I definitely can't tell Jackson he'll just say I told you so! What am I going to do? _

School was boring as usual. She tried extra hard to avoid Nick she didn't want to deal with him. She knew he'd be angry for not talking to him all weekend.

"Miley?" She snapped out of it and looked and Oliver.

"What?" She said blankly.

"You were about pour soda down your shirt..." He looked at her like he was studying her.

"Oh I'm just really tired..." She set down her soda and pushed the food on her plate around.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked. She nodded and reached across the table for a napkin. "What that?" Lilly said making a grab for Miley's wrist. Miley withdrew her wrist before she reached it.

"Nothing," She said quickly. Lily reached over and grabbed her wrist shoving her sleeve up to reveal several dark purple bruises.

"What happened?" Lily asked. Oliver looked at Miley in shock, and Lily looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I banged my arm. It's not a big deal..." She said finally managing to get her arm free.

"That _is_ a big deal!" Lily cried. Miley shrugged and got up.

"It's nothing!" She snapped. She picked up her tray and went to throw it out. As she left she bumped into Nick, who pushed her out of the cafeteria and out of site.

"Lily, you don't think—" Oliver started.

"No!" Lily snapped. "Don't say that...It's not possible." Lily looked at the doorway nervously waiting to see if Miley would come back in, but she didn't.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank all of my reviewers from last time I got a lot of helpful reviews. I look forward to more of those. I hope you like this chapter. It's so sad! I was sad writing it. Even though I know all of my stories are incredibly sad. But still. _

_Anyway I don't know when I'll update because I don't have a map out of this story yet so I don't know what going to come later on I just have the ending kind of in my head. Enjoy!_


	9. Stop!

Chapter Nine: Stop!

Miley sat in her history class listening to her teacher drone on and on. She tried to force her head up but it kept sliding down her arm. She felt a pinch and straightened up she looked to her left, Lily was glaring at her.

"Did you pinch me?" Miley whispered.

"Yes! You were falling asleep. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Lily asked.

"No." Miley said rubbing her eyes gently.

"Why not? What were you doing? You weren't with Nick were you?" Lily's voice changed bitterly.

"Why? What's that supposed to mean?" Miley hissed rubbing at her arms. Lily eyed her carefully.

"I don't like Nick—"

"Not you too!" Miley whispered angrily. "First Oliver, then Jackson, now you!"

"Well, maybe they have a good reason. I'm going to find out what they know!" Lily's voice raised slightly and they had to duck back down beneath their textbooks as their teacher looked back over his shoulder.

"No. Why aren't you happy for me?" Miley whispered her voice sounding hurt.

"Because I'm worried about you!" Lily hissed.

"Well don't be!"

"Are you two done talking?" The two of them looked up to see their teacher standing in front of them. "If not you can finish it in detention after school today! Class dismissed." Miley and Lily left hastily.

"Miley wait up!" Lily called.

"I can't I have to go meet Nick!" She called back nastily. She walked off in a huff, leaving Lily alone. Oliver walked up beside Lily.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"What do you know about Nick?" Lily said rounding on him.

"Oh sure now you want to know!" He snapped. Lily grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the lockers.

"Ow! All right!" She released, still glaring at him. "He's got a reputation for having a bad temper. At one of the football games the ref called a fowl on him and he overturned the water table." Lily's face went white.

"And his ex girlfriends all said that he was violent so they broke up with him..." He trailed off seeing her face. "What?"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO TELL MILEY BEFORE SHE STARTED DATING HIM!!" Lily screamed, her voice echoing down the hall. People turned and stared as they walked by.

"You guys wouldn't let me...But Miley hasn't said anything so...what?" Oliver looked at her nervously.

"She's got bruises on her arm..." Lily said.

"You think...Nick?" Oliver gulped. Lily nodded

Miley stomped off down the hall, she was angry with Lily for acting the way she did and angry with herself for treating Lily that way. She wanted so badly to tell her about Nick but couldn't.

"Miley!" She turned around.

"Hey Nick. I was just looking for you..."She said softly. He stormed over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Yeah right!" He laughed.

"Why are you angry!" She said pushing him away. His eyes flashed and his fist swung. The next moment Miley found herself on the floor. She looked around, happy that nobody was around. She felt a warm liquid trickle down her cheek. She wiped at it and saw the thick red streaks along her hand.

"Nick! What's your problem!" She screamed scrambling to her feet. She wasn't sure why but she was filled with a sudden surge of courage. "That's it, we're through!" She screamed. He slammed her against the locker.

"I don't think so!" he screamed grabbing her neck.

"Let go!" She screeched, gasping for air. He threw her to the ground and kicked her hard in the stomach. She felt another blow as she tried scream. She heard footsteps in the distant and tried to yell out but every kicked made her double over in pain.

"Get off her!" Someone screamed. Their was a loud bang as someone slammed into the locker. Miley squinted but everything was a blur. She felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Miley!" It was Lily. She pulled herself up to a sitting position, and forced her eyes open.

"L-l-lily..."She mumbled. Things began to swim into focus she looked around. Sitting beside her was Lily and in front was Oliver. But behind Oliver was what made her gasp. Jackson had Nick in a choke hold. "Wh-what are you doing!" She screamed pulling herself up. She doubled over the moment she reached her full height.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!" Jackson screamed throwing Nick into the lockers. Nick swung at Jackson throwing him backwards towards the locker.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! STAY OUT OF IT!" Nick screamed advancing towards Miley.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Jackson shouted punching Nick square in the face.

"Break it up!" Teachers were scrambling into the halls left and right. Their principal Mr. Dodges, a tall buff guy yanked Jackson and Nick apart. Their Gym teacher Mr. Pince held Nick against the Lockers while Mr. Dodges held Jackson back. Miley watched in horror clutching Lily's hand.

"Stop! It's My fault!" She screamed.

"No its not!" Lily said grabbing her arm. Ms. Kunkle walked over and grabbed Lily, Miley and Oliver. She led them into her classroom and shut the door, locking out all the outside noise.

"Come here," She said to Miley. Miley looked cautiously at her. "I'm going to clean you up. You're going to be called to the office and I don't think you want to be in pain the whole time." Miley looked at the glass cabinet and saw her face. There were dark purple bruises up and down her cheek and forehead and deep gash across her right cheek where nick had punched her. She felt warm tears trickle down her face as she saw her reflection.

"Oh my god," She gasped gently touching her face. She looked down, their were deep brusies around her throat. Her shirt was ripped and when she touched her stomach she winced. She knew their had to be large bruises across her stomach.

"Come here," Ms. Kunkle said again. Miley walked over crying softly. "What happened?" She asked as she pulled out a first aid kit.

"Nicks a jerk that's what happened!" Lily shrieked.

"No!" Miley sobbed.

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Lily cried. Miley began sobbing thinking about what just happened. Ms. Kunkle wiped at her face with a cloth. "Miley, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I-I wanted t-t-to!" She cried. "B-b-but I was s-s-scared..." She cried.

"How long?" Ms. Kunkle asked. Miley looked at her.

"Since December..." She sobbed. Lily threw her arms around Miley's neck.

"Ms. Kunkle. We need the three of them." Mr Pince said as he walked in. The three of them got up, Miley thanked Ms. Kunkle, and followed Mr. Pince to the main office. Every turn they took more people stopped to stare at Miley. Finally they reached the office.

"Is Nick in there?" Lily asked grabbing hold of Miley's arm.

"Of course."

"Then were not going in!" She said stepping in front of Miley.

"What do you mean?"

"He did this to her!" Lily shouted. Mr. Pince looked at Miley who was trying to hided behind Lily and Oliver. He nodded and walked in without them. A few seconds later he walked out and asked them to go into the VP's office. Miley saw a shadow pass by the window and then Mr. Pince called them out into Mr. Dodges office. Jackson was sitting in a metal chair. He had a black eye and busted lip but Miley knew she looked worse. She felt worse, her stomach was killing her.

"Sit down." Mr. Dodges said quietly. Jackson looked up their were tears in his eyes. Miley sat down beside him and placed her hand on his.

"What happened? I've heard your brother's side. Now let's hear yours." He said his voice raising slightly. Miley took a deep breath.

"Nick's my boyfriend. But he's...got...a bad temper. I went to find him after class...and he got angry. He punched m-me. I told him we were through, and he started to ch-choke m-me." She stopped taking another deep breath to steady her voice. She winced as the pain in her stomach got sharper. "He threw me on the ground and started k-kicking m-me. Then I d-dont remember. But Jackson and Lily and Oliver came. Then Jackson and N-nick were fighting..." Miley trailed off. She held her stomach as the pain increased, her eyes watered. She wanted it all to be over, she just wanted to go home.

"Jackson was just trying to help!" Lily said before he could say anything. " I was worried about Miley so I went and found Jackson! I told him that I'd seen bruises on Miley and I thought Nick had given them to her. So the three of us went to find Miley. When we found her Nick...she was on the floor and he was kicking her!" Lily stopped tears rolling down her face. "Jackson was trying to protect her!" She cried. Miley let out a gasp and began to sob. Lily hugged her.

"Miley...why didn't you tell me?" Jackson asked solemnly.

"I don't know..." She cried. She held her stomach tighter the pain kept increasing it was unbearable now. Her eyes began to water.

"Miley?" Miley fell out of her chair and slumped onto the floor. Clutching her stomach.

"Call 911!" Jackson screamed jumping out of his seat. Mr. Dodges dialed 911. Miley tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't. She felt herself being dragged away from the office

* * *

A/N:Okay I hope you all liked my nice little cliff hanger yes I know I'm evil! But this chapter while sad was very fun to write. Probably because it was so dramatic. It is because of all your wonderful reviews that you have this chapter. I was inspired. So thank you.

I will try to update again soon especially now that I know how I'm going to take the story.


	10. Waiting

Chapter Ten: Waiting

Miley tried harder to open her eyes but she couldn't' she could barely hear the voices around her. It was like she was being pulled underwater, the voices around her being drowned out. She was trying to swim back but when she did the pain returned, and when she didn't there was no pain. She felt calm and light.

People ran in and out of the office as the medics arrived wheeling Miley out Jackson refused to leave her. He gripped her hand as if it were a rope, the only thing keeping Miley with him. After much screaming and arguing the medics agreed to let him ride with her, but refused to let Lily and Oliver go. The sirens blared as they whipped down the streets cars clearing the way slowly.

They finally reached the hospital and wheeled Miley into the emergency room, which was packed with people. Jackson ran close to his sister, barely grasping her hand. They headed for a set of double doors and he lost his grip. He tried to grab her hand but she was gone, and they wouldn't let him in.

"But she's my sister!" He screamed.

"I don't care if you were the president! You're not compromising our sanitation! She's going into surgery." The woman yelled shutting the doors labeled DO NOT ENTER. Jackson sighed and sat down in the white plastic seats attached to the walls. There was nobody in this area of the hospital, which was very different from the ER.

Jackson sat there waiting for twenty minutes before his father got there. He burst into the room looking around wildly.

"Dad!" Jackson yelled getting up.

"Where's Miley?" Robbie asked.

"She's in surgery…" Jackson sighed sitting down.

"What happened?"

"Her boyfriend. I knew his reputation!" Jackson yelled punching the seat. "I should've stopped her."

"He did this to her?" His father looked at him in confusion.

"He beat her up and…" Jackson launched into a full explanation of what had happened. Starting from when Miley first started dating Nick right up to what happened earlier. "I should have said something earlier." Jackson buried his head in his hands while his father looked miserably at the doors. How could his baby girl have been going through this and he had no clue.

"I should have seen something…"He whispered.

"Nobody knew. Not even Lily and Oliver." Jackson whispered. And as if on cue, Lily and Oliver came bursting into the waiting room.

"Is she all right?" Lilly screamed clutching her side.

"She's in surgery, Robbie said. Lily's eyes flashed with fear. Oliver was leaning over panting; they had obviously just run up the stairs.

"Why didn't you take the elevator?" Jackson asked.

"This…brainiac…forgot about it…and I…had to run… after him…he didn't know…where he was going…" Lily wheezed.

"It's…not…my…fault…I…was…just…worried…" Oliver said breathlessly clutching a stitch in his side. "Do you…know…anything yet?" Oliver asked straightening up. Mr. Stewart shook his head.

"Now what?" Lily asked.

"We wait…I guess."

* * *

Author's Note: I know I still din't give you guys much because the next chapter will reveal everything I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen exactly so I wanted to give you all something though but the next one will be much better I promise! Thanks for the reviews and Happy New Year! 


	11. The Results

Chapter Eleven: The Results

Jackson sat in the waiting room, trying to keep his eyelids open. It was nearing two o'clock in the morning and still no word on Miley's condition. They had finished operating, but she was still in ICU. Jackson glanced around the room. Lily was sprawled out across the benches her head resting in Oliver's lap. Oliver's head was resting against the wall. His father was sitting up right his head drooping in front of him. Jackson didn't want to go to sleep but he could feel the warmth of sleep rushing through him.

He jolted up trying to shake himself awake. He looked around everyone was gone. Lily, Oliver, his father. The lights were dim and shadows were sulking in the corners giving the room an eerie feeling. He figured he must have nodded off.

"Hello?" He called out. He could hear footsteps as a dark figure approached him. "Whose their?" He called. The figure got closer and stepped into the light.

"Hey, Jackson." Jackson stepped back in shock.

"Miles?" He said stunned. "But…Oh I get it…I'm dreaming…" He mumbled.

"Jackson!" Miley said impatiently.

"Miles get out of my dreams!" He barked. "I can't sleep right now!"

"Why are you angry at me? I'm the one lying in a hospital bed! I'm the one who might die! Internal injuries, Jackson!" She screamed. Jackson could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

"You're going to be fine! Why are you here?" He said blinking rapidly.

"You should have protected me!" She shrieked. Jackson stared blankly tears spilled out of his eyes. She stared angrily at him her eyes gleaming with hatred. "You said you'd protect me!"

"I…I tried!" He whispered.

"THEN WHY AM I DYING?" She shrieked, tears flying from her eyes. Jackson clutched his face as his shoulders shook heavily.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I love you! I'm sorry! You'll be okay, I know you will!" Miley turned around in frustration and began to cry. "Miles!" Jackson gasped.

"Jackson, why didn't you warn me?" She sobbed. Jackson bit his lip and searched for an answer he knew what he wanted to say.

"I tried to…but you wouldn't listen…"

"You should have tried harder! You just let me go out with him! You _knew _what he was like!" She sobbed turning to face him. Jackson stared into her tear stained face. He wanted so badly to hug her. He knew she was right, It was all his fault. How would he ever live with himself if she died?

Jackson walked over to the window and looked out in to the dark street. He wanted this dream to be over. It had to be a dream…unless. No. It was a dream.

"This is a dream?" He asked quietly. More to himself then to her.

"Do I look like a dream?" Miley asked stepping closer. Jackson looked at her and noticed the bruises around her face and the blood on her clothes. Jackson's stomach flipped at the sight of his sister.

"You can't be real! You're lying in a hospital bed…you're going to be fine!" HE said trying to convince himself.

"Do I look fine?" She sobbed. She lifted her shirt and dark purple bruises shone out at him. "LOOK AT ME, JACKSON! JACKSON! JACKSON!"

"Jackson," Jackson awoke with a startle. His father was leaning over him shaking his shoulder gently. Jackson looked around wildly, light was shining in from everywhere and Lily and Oliver were sitting in a corner talking quietly, Lily was crying on Oliver's shoulder.

"What?" Jackson asked rubbing at his eyes.

"The doctor has some news," Jackson jumped to his feet and followed his father over to a man wearing a long white coat. "Okay."

"Hello," The man said.

"How's Miley!" Jackson asked desperately. He searched the doctor's face desperately trying to read his expression. But his eyes were empty, not giving any hints at all.

"Your daughter is in a coma." He said turning to Robbie Ray. Jackson felt his heart sink. "She sustained massive internal injuries. And significant head trauma."

"But, she'll be okay, right?" Jackson asked desperately.

"We don't know yet. If she comes out of the coma, then she has a good chance…if not…" Jackson punched the wall and screamed.

"Jackson…" His father said timidly.

"I'm sorry, Miles!" He sobbed. Jackson felt arms wrap around him and looked down to see Lily, hugging him. Tears leaking quietly from her eyes. He took a deep breath and turned to the doctor taking Lily in his arms. "Can we see her?" he asked shakily. He nodded and led them down the hall.

Jackson froze at the sight of her. She was hooked up to numerous machines. Bandages covering a lot of her face and arms. Monitors were beeping from around the room. Jackson walked in slowly and laced his hand with hers.

"You have to make it, Miles!" He whispered urgently in her ear.

* * *

Author Notes: Happy New Year! Don't kill me because I did give you the result. But sadly yes she is in a coma.I hope you all like this chapter. I really had a hard time writing the dream sequence because I wanted it to be just how I pictured it. I hope it came out well.

I will try to update again soon. I have to think how I want to end it I can take it three ways. I have to decide. So tell me what you think and if you have any thoughts or ideas let me know I will take them into consideration.


	12. Coma

Chapter Twelve: Coma

It was early in the morning. Light was shining through the thin white curtains lining the window to Miley's hospital room. The hospital was deserted except for the occasional Nurse and family member. An eerie silence hovered over the ward, one that accompanies the early hours of the morning. Only one person seemed to be awake, Oliver.

Lily and Oliver sat beside Miley. Lily was holding Miley's and resting her head on it. Oliver was looking solemnly down at the two of them. He couldn't help but feel guilty, Lily was right he should have made sure Miley knew. Maybe then none of this would have happened. Maybe.

Oliver looked at Miley tears in his eyes. She was one of his best friends. He couldn't lose her. He let out a stifled cry.

"Oliver…" Oliver opened his eyes and looked around in shock. Miley's eyes were fluttering open.

"M-miley?" He looked at her in shock. "You're…okay!" Miley looked around and saw Lily sleeping beside her.

"What…what happened?" She asked. The pain was beginning to come back to her as he head rang. Oliver looked at her silently. He didn't know what to say. Before Miley could say anything Lily stirred and picked her head up. She looked at Miley, her eyes widening.

"Miley!" She jumped up and hugged her. Miley gasped in pain and Lily let go immediately. "Sorry." She ran out of the room. Miley looked around in confusion, everything hurt. She looked up at Oliver, he was staring around in confusion.

"Oliver…" But suddenly the silence had been punctured as nurses and Doctors rushed in, accompanied by her father and Jackson. They began to poke and prick her as they removed tubes and replaced them. "Dad?" She looked up at her father tears shingin in her eyes.

"Miles, it's all right. I'm so glad your okay!" He said running his hand over his face. Tears shining in his eyes.

"What h-happened?" Miley cried as the nurses began to back away. "Is…is Nick here?" Everyone went silence. The nurses exited the room silently, leaving only Mr. Stewart, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, the doctor, Doctor Reeds, and Miley.

"No! Of course he isn't!" Jackson yelled. Miley looked at him shock. Her face went ghostly pale. As she began to remember everything. Jackson knew. They all must know. She opened her mouth to speak and shut it. "He's a monster!" Jackson screamed. Miley looked up at her father. He placed a hand on Jackson and pulled him back.

"No….he's not…." She sobbed. "Don't…say that…." Tears were running silently down her cheeks.

"Miley…he did this to you…you…you almost died…"Lily whispered. Miley closed her eyes and cried.

"No…no….no!" She sobbed. "He loves me! I love him!" She cried.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay I have two things I want to say. One a bout the story and one completely irrelevatn. I'll start with the irrelevant one. I GOT TO MEET THE JONAS BROTHERS!! Okay now on to the non-irrelevant thing.

I know this chapter was really short. I wanted to give you all a conclusion to what happened to Miley. Their is more to come but not much. Now that Miley's awake again...well you'll see. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!! I will update soon.


	13. Accepting The Truth

Chapter Thirteen: Accepting the Truth

Miley lay in bed thinking, she had been there for a week. Everyone kept visiting her, trying to implore reason in her but she didn't want to admit the truth to everyone. Inside she knew they were telling her the truth.

There was a knock on the door and Miley was pulled from her thoughts. Lily was standing in the doorway. She looked tired. Lily put on a smile and walked over taking a seat beside Miley. Miley pulled herself up gingerly propping herself up against the pillows.

"Hey Lily," Miley said quietly. Lily smiled.

"Hey Miley," Lily looked at her and then looked away. She took a deep breath and looked back up at Miley. "Nick's going to court today…"

"What!" Miley said practically falling out of her bed.

"For beating you to a pulp!" Lily snapped. Miley glared at her though a wall of tears. Lily returned the glare. Miley stopped glaring and broke down.

"How did it all go so wrong?" Miley sobbed. She lay back down and turned sideways to stare at Lily. Tears ran down her cheeks. Lily looked sadly down at Miley and ran her fingers gently through her hair. "I loved him…and he did love me…"

"But he couldn't love you anymore…he wouldn't hurt you if he did…" Lily said firmly. Miley wiped at her eyes, but fresh tears continued to fall.

"I know…I wanted to tell you…but I didn't know how…it all seemed to happen so fast…"Miley sobbed. Lily pulled Miley up and hugged her.

"I know…"Lily whispered. "It's going to be okay now…" Miley hugged Lily tighter and nodded. She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. She knew everything would be all right now. Everyone knew the truth; Nick couldn't hurt her anymore.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter will be longer because it is the last chapter. I'm so glad you all enjoyed this stories. I don't know if I'll be writing another Hannah Montana story but maybe. I will try to post the next chapter either later today or tomorrow.

So everbody review and you'll get the chapter real soon: )


	14. Moving On

Chapter Fourteen: Moving On

Miley sat on her back porch, the sun shining on her face. It had been a month since everyone had found out about Nick. This was the first time she had been truly alone since the hospital. She looked up at the sky, watching the white clouds swirl above her head. The sun beamed down on her warming every fiber of her body. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so peaceful. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle whisper of the wind whistling in her ears.

She felt completely relaxed. She could even hear the distant sound of waves crashing onto the harden sand off on the beach. She sighed and opened her eyes, thoughts raced through her mind. Thoughts that had been bothering her for quite some time now. Everything seemed so peaceful. She had even returned to being Hannah Montana. Yet, something was still bothering her. A single stray thought tugging at the back of her brain, locked up with the rest of the horrible memories.

She didn't want to get sucked back into the drama that came with those thoughts. She couldn't afford to get involved with that whole ideal, and yet she felt as though their was something she still had to do. How can you just forget about the past six months of your life? Pretend that part of your life didn't exist? Yes Miley was over the whole ordeal, or as over it as she could be in a month. It took time. She didn't blame herself anymore.

Miley sighed rubbing at her forehead.

Nick had meant so much to her, she still felt she needed closure. But she couldn't think of what that closure would be. It wasn't like she saw Nick anymore; he had disappeared from school. Miley was grateful for that, and she wasn't sure whether she cared where he had gone.

But part of her, a very small portion of her heart way in the back where the light of her happiness didn't shine, locked up tight with a deadbolt she still cared for him, even if only the teeniest bit. But how could she care for him? She still had the scars from when he hit her with a lamp from his house. But then she thought about how he comforted her after she had gotten into a fight with her father. That was the Nick she cared for not the monster within.

"Miley?" Miley opened her eyes and stood up. For a moment she thought that she was dreaming, insisting the only way this could be happening was in a dream. But then she realized it wasn't a dream he was standing but ten feet from her.

"Nick?" She said cautiously. She wasn't sure if she should scream for help or get closer. He looked different. He climbed the remaining steps, she backed up into the house.

"I-I won't hurt you…I promise…" He said softly. Miley eyed him carefully, their was something in his voice that made her trust him. His eyes shone with hurt. She stepped closer clinging to the railing until they were merely feet away. He looked softer. Defenseless. As though he had been stripped of his weapons. Like a tiger without its claws, or teeth. Nothing but a baby, a shell of what he had been, or what he had become.

"Why…why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted…I wanted to apologize…" Miley looked at him. She couldn't believe he thought an apology would make up for almost killing her, putting her in a coma, humiliating her.

"Apologize?" she said, her voice rose slightly. Nick looked down at his feet. When he looked up tears filled his eyes. Miley's eyes widened in shock. Nick was crying.

"I know an apology…will never make up for what I did to you…I don't expect you too…forgive me. I just thought…you ought to…you deserved an apology…I thought it was the least I could do." He stopped, running his arm across his face so that the tears smeared across his cheeks. "We're moving…I'm going to get help. I thought it would be better…for you, if you didn't have to see me around. I wanted to say goodbye, and tell you how sorry I am. Because I am. Miley I am so sorry."

Miley looked at him speechlessly. She couldn't believe he was apologizing, or that he was crying, or that he was leaving. It all seemed so unreal, unbelievable; she was tempted to pinch herself.

"I don't know what happened to me. I liked you so much. I never, never, wanted to hurt you. Even…even when I was…I couldn't stop…but I didn't want to Miley. I cared; I care about you so much. I'm so sorry…" Nick fell silent, succumbing to the tears that were now overwhelmingly flowing down his cheeks, splashing his shirt and dribbling down his neck.

"Where are you moving?" Miley asked, after a long silence. Nick looked up a bit startled.

"Um…Santa Fe…got a uncle up there who we can stay with until we get our own apartment…" He trailed off and looked down at his watch. "I guess I better go…" He turned to head down the stairs.

"Nick!" Miley shouted. She didn't know what had come over her. She walked up to him and stared in to his eyes. He looked uncomfortably down at her, and then relaxed. They stared into each others eyes waitin for the other to do something. For a moment Miley thought about kissing him, she could tell the idea had flashed through his mind as well. She stuck out her hand. He looked down at her in confusion, and then took her hand and shook it.

"Thanks. For apologizing. I know there is good in you, I always knew that…which is why I didn't want to believe that such a charming, handsome perfect boy…could do stuff…so…evil…I know you can get better. Good luck." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Goodbye Miley…" He said. He turned and disappeared.

"Goodbye Nick," Miley whispered. The thoughts that had been tugging at her mind disappeared and mind felt free. Free of all unsettled business. She no longer had to forget, she just had to remember this moment. Things would be all right. Things fall apart, and you put them back together, you just have to give it some time.

_The End_

* * *

Authors Note: Okay everybody. I love this chapter in fact I think it is the best chapter I have written for this story EVER!! I'm quite proud!! Hee hee. Anyway, it's always sad yet happy when I end a story. On one hand it's like yes it's done and then its like aw its over.

I hope everyone liked the ending I thought it was rather happy for me. Believe it or not it was a rather light story compared to my others which are always so dramatic. hee hee.

I don't know if I will be doing another Hannah Montana story, we'll see. Depends on whether or not I get an idea or not. But if you want to read anything else of mine, I'm always writing and have plenty of other stories.

Thankyou for reading my story!  
Bye!


End file.
